


梦之彼端｜THE OTHER SIDE

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Good Hunter! Shay, M/M, The Choir! Haytham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: AC的海鲜组，血源诅咒AU。克系，被古神捕获进入梦境的前提。好猎人！谢伊/圣歌团！海瑟姆无差，没有谈恋爱剧情。主时间线在鸟姐支线完成后，稍有改动。血源NPC乃至boss都有出场。虽然加了注释，但需要一定背景知识否则不太好理解。灵感来源于RG刚完暴风要塞后获得的（掉san）北海巨妖船饰，以及汤上的一张同人图（见下方链接，本篇中的海参外貌直接照这张图脑补就行）。游戏内的名词翻译本来就混乱，随便用了。预警⚠️：设定隐晦不清，轻度血腥，可能OOC。如果不能接受克系元素（包括但不限于触手、软体动物）和相杀疯批剧情请不要尝试。随时点叉是好习惯，谢谢。图片链接：https://donlemefo.tumblr.com/post/620818252463063040/man-with-a-slug
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 1





	梦之彼端｜THE OTHER SIDE

**1**

“它现在是你的了。”被称作乌鸦猎人的艾琳说。她斜靠在大教堂的阶梯旁边，胸口扎着她自己的刀，徽章绕在痉挛的拳头上。谢伊递给她仅剩的两个血瓶。该隐赫斯特的血鸦是个强劲的敌人。如果不是艾琳把他拖了那么久，恐怕连谢伊也没多少胜算。

艾琳没有接受血瓶。“我不想再继续做梦了。”她说。

谢伊转头看向她所指的那把刀。和艾琳一样，他身上全是血，自己的和对手的。黑色的猎人制服淋着暗红，被同为红色的月光照得更加鲜艳。右手总残留着敌人内脏柔软滑腻的感觉，在扯出来的时候依旧温暖腥膻，令他感到轻微的恶心……和兴奋。

这种阴暗的战斗方式他是怎么学会的？他是什么时候成为猎人的？

这些问题和他至今抱有的许多疑问一样，无人解答。“找到噩梦的源头，才能结束这个夜晚。”头一次在猎人梦境中睁开眼睛，他只是被这么告知。通过林立的墓碑觉醒，他便会进入另一层梦境的世界。亚南，人们如此称呼这个兽化病肆虐的城镇。“我们迟早都会变成怪物，你也一样。”已然变成狼人的神父留下这样的遗言。猎杀之夜永无止境，他们无法真正死亡，亦无法真正醒来。在梦境中无数次重生，在杀戮中遍饮鲜血而后发狂，是猎人们唯一的下场。而多年来，只有艾琳毫无怨言地执行着扫除发疯同僚的工作。

他伸手去碰艾琳的刀。那把武器哪怕浸满血也是冷的，令人本能地畏惧。刀刃极薄，锋利而轻便，从血肉中抽出的时候也毫无阻碍，一看便出自工场之手，专为猎杀身手迅捷的同类而生。变形的机关很精巧，轻轻一扯，完整的长刀便分裂成两把。他把手枪别回腰间，双手挥舞了几下。有种莫名怀念的感觉，他肯定能用得很熟练。沉默之中，艾琳和那些被她狩猎过的人一样消散了。

回到猎人梦境，谢伊将这把奇特的刀呈给曾经的第一猎人格曼看。

“竟然是慈悲之刃，令人怀念。”格曼依旧坐在轮椅上，声音沙哑，语气缓慢，“这种由蓝石英打造的武器，整个工场只制作过两把（1）。”

“它有什么特殊？”谢伊问。

“保持无知是一种美德。”格曼回答，“猎人只需猎杀。如果你想的话，用它给你的猎物带去安宁吧。”

**2**

除了艾琳，谢伊还在教会镇遇到过另一个人。那时血月尚未降临，他在街道上游荡，漫无目的地斩杀怪物，寻找能带入庇护所的尚未发疯的镇民。

“哦？原来你变成了猎人。”那人说。

在遍地血污、总是潮湿地映出晚霞的街道上，他身穿装饰繁琐的白色长袍，拎着一盏光线昏暗的提灯，黑发束在脑后，搭在一条宽松的围巾上，精致的刺绣披肩从背后一直垂到脚踝。如果多看几眼，能辨认出宽松的袍子里藏着一把佩剑。

“你认识我？”谢伊问，然后停顿了一会儿，“你是治愈教会的人？”

那人没有答话，只是略微举高了灯，似乎想要仔细看看猎人蒙着口罩的脸。他的眼睛是蓝色的，颜色浅而清澈。这在大多数人都陷入迷狂的亚南极为罕见。

“在猎杀之夜出门很危险，”谢伊说，“如果你在找安全的地方，可以去欧顿小教堂试试。”

“你是个善良的猎人，”那人说，“你叫什么名字？”

“谢伊。”

“拿着这个，谢伊。”那人继续道，手里捧着一个癫狂之人的头骨（2），“它能帮你看到常人不可见的东西。”

“比如？”谢伊问。

“梦境的彼端，我希望。”说完，那人又打量了他一会儿，谢伊觉得自己从前也被这么盯着看过，这目光仿佛具有某种审视般的威严，“另外，我是海瑟姆。”

“幸会，海瑟姆。”谢伊说，“你确定不去庇护所吗？”

“还是不了，”那人说，神色平和，“你总能在原来的地方找到我。”

再去教会镇时，谢伊果然又看到了他。依然是同样的打扮，拎着同样的提灯，面朝着通往宏伟大教堂的阶梯。不过殿堂之中已经没有了化为野兽的主教阿梅利亚，她已成为谢伊手下的猎物。

“很高兴看到你的工作有所进展，善良的猎人。”听到脚步声，海瑟姆转过身。尽管他的装束像治愈教会的成员，但主教的消失完全没有影响到他。“怎么，需要更多灵视吗？”

“我只是路过，顺便和你说说话。”谢伊说，“在这里没有几个理智尚存的活人可以说话。这个梦实在太糟了。”

“我们可以走一走。”沉思片刻之后，海瑟姆说。

在教会镇散步是件十分诡谲的事情，尤其是街道上遍布着谢伊来时处理掉的多毛生爪的变异镇民的尸体，还有骨瘦如柴、眼窝凹陷得不成人形的神职人员。海瑟姆似乎并不在意，而那些神职人员也不来攻击他，只是僵硬地转过头，对走在一旁不受欢迎的猎人投来空洞的目光。

谢伊提出了很多问题，关于神秘梦境的主人，被困在其中的囚徒，还有反复循环哪怕死亡也无法逃脱的厄运。海瑟姆对这些事情不置可否，只是提到传说中有古神会捕获人类成为自己的使者。如果是古神那样强大的主人，创造出这样逼真的梦境也无可厚非。但他们的目的始终是凭人类的智慧无法了解的谜团。

“你还记得被捕获之前的事吗？”海瑟姆问。

“不记得。”谢伊回答。

“我也不记得，只偶尔能看到一些碎片。”海瑟姆侧过脸，用手指轻轻点了点自己的太阳穴。惨白的月光下，他的眼睛依旧很蓝，有一瞬间，谢伊觉得仿佛有什么东西栖息其中。是灵视的原因？“海的回响，会令你感到亲切吗？”海瑟姆继续问。

“我不知道”，谢伊说，“亚南附近并没有海。”

“如果你找到深海符文的话，可以试试看，”海瑟姆说，“那当中应该回荡着海洋的声音。”

告别的时候，谢伊走下大教堂前漫长的阶梯，准备回到猎人梦境。海瑟姆依旧站在阶梯中央，空着的一只手背在身后。这幅场景再次让谢伊感到熟悉。

“再会，善良的猎人。”海瑟姆说，“你总能在原来的地方找到我。”

经过又一阶段的漫长狩猎，谢伊终于将七支烛台状的符文刻进脑海。那一刻，仿佛有海潮与浪涛从虚空之中席卷而来。紧接着最初的战栗与窒息，一种奇特的安宁像海洋一般将他淹没（3）。他跪在记忆祭坛前，紧紧捂住耳朵，唯恐对自身来处的短暂一瞥会随着渐隐的涛声太过迅速地重又消逝。

**3**

然而，谢伊并未在血月笼罩的教会镇见到海瑟姆。带着从一位死去同僚身上找到的钥匙，他打开了通往教会镇上层的大门。这里曾经聚集着圣歌团，治愈教会的高级成员。只不过，和镇上的人们一样，他们以及他们的研究，都因为某些从未公之于众的缘由完全毁灭了。

他举着火把，踏过漆黑一片的建筑。曾经神圣的禁地如今被畸形的眷属、狼人与食脑者占据，在阴暗的角落里发出可怖的声音。螺纹手杖的尖端刺进柔软的体腔，眷属发出泄气一般的悲鸣，短小的触手在空中挥舞，随着本体的死亡干瘪地皱成一团。

谢伊甩开它们，用一旁狼人的尸体擦去手杖沾染的粘液。他从未想过猎杀眷属也是猎人的工作。和那些有着温暖血液的兽人相比，它们的躯体脆弱，带着冰冷疯狂的气息。紧锁的孤儿院大门背后，既没有孩子也没有骸骨。一只只矮小的蓝色皮肤的眷属顶着彩虹蘑菇一样膨胀的脑袋，伸长胳膊蹒跚地向他走来。

谢伊感到一阵恶心，仿佛有无名的真相之剑悬在他的头顶。唯一保持理智的方式就是不去细想这里曾经发生过什么。打破落地窗，他发现这个地方实则是大教堂的二层。宏伟的祭坛静默地在下方矗立，左右两侧都是跪地祈祷的高大雕塑。依然有眷属从对面的小门中涌出，摇摇晃晃。循着它们来的方向，谢伊看到一座升降梯。他踩了上去，降到底层。

“好久不见，善良的猎人。”有人在前方拱形的房间中说。

“海瑟姆？”谢伊往前走了几步，现在他认得出那身白袍了（4），只不过原本干净的袍子已被飞溅的鲜血淋成红色，“你从没说过你是圣歌团的人。”

“那并不重要。圣歌团早已名存实亡。”海瑟姆回答，背对着谢伊，“我寻求的仅仅是他们的成果。”

“什么成果？”谢伊谨慎地绕着圆形的房间踱了几步，房间中央依稀落着庞大的影子。

海瑟姆保持着半跪的姿势，仔细地戴上了圣歌团的头冠。在此之前，他从未在谢伊面前戴过那顶黑色的异形三角帽，也从未用帽子前面的遮罩遮住眼睛。“谁能想到呢，”他侧过身，腰上挂着提灯，右手握着长剑，怀里抱着什么柔软的东西，脸上的表情无法辨识，“人们祈祷与礼拜的祭坛后面，真的存在一位古神。”

终于，谢伊看清了他背后蛰伏的阴影。那是一团头部形如海葵，却生有镂空翅膀和绵软触须的不可名状的生物。它浑身血污地在地上蠕动，试图再次扇动被砍断的翅膀。当它张开仿佛是嘴的地方发出可怖的哀嚎，露出密密麻麻的管状物和深藏于腔体之中复数的眼睛，见惯了扭曲兽类的猎人也恨不得当即闭目塞听，但恐怕再也无法将这幅景象从脑中抹除。

“可惜，埃波利耶塔，宇宙之女，”海瑟姆对那个东西说，依旧捧着它的一只胡乱挥舞的触角，语气亲切得令人毛骨悚然，“如此大费周章，结果你只是被同类抛弃在这里，就像原本的命运抛弃了我们。”

谢伊想说什么，喉咙却像处在水下一般拒绝发出声音。

“好吧，好吧。你也无法到达梦境彼端。”海瑟姆没有理会他，继续同那个生物说话，“只有更多的梦境，更多的噩梦……不过如此。人类竟被和我们一样盲目的事物握在掌中。”当他举起剑，谢伊感到一种巨大的恐怖，几乎在剑尖刺入怪物扭曲的口器时闭上眼睛。而那个被称为神的，被长久地膜拜、侍奉、研究乃至利用的东西，在最后一声凄厉的嘶叫过后，终于蜷起身，像那些眷属一般皱缩着，一动不动了。

在忽然降临的死寂中，海瑟姆缓缓起身，把注意力重新放回僵立原地的谢伊身上。“怎么，我抢走了你的猎物吗？”

“没有。”谢伊回答。

“很好。”海瑟姆握着沾满污秽的长剑往外走，“是时候去寻找别的古神了。更多的血，更多的眼睛……总有什么能派上用场。”

觉察到谢伊并没有跟上去，他在门的附近停下了脚步。

“海瑟姆，”猎人的声音很轻，“把帽子拿下来。”

海瑟姆回过头，束在脑后的头发十分柔顺地滑到另一边被古神之血浸透的围巾上。藏在眼罩后面不存在的视线还是令人无法辨明他的表情。

“为什么？”他往谢伊的方向踏了小半步，“我知道了，善良的猎人……你认为我也开始发疯了吗？”

谢伊下意识地往后闪身，一手摸上刀柄，却莫名其妙地跪了下去。长剑已经狠狠刺穿大腿，几乎把他就这样钉在地上。剧痛蒙蔽了他的感官，以至于海瑟姆把右手强行伸进他的腹腔时，那种触感近乎温柔。

“噢，谢伊，”脸朝下跌回猎人梦境前的最后一刻，他听到海瑟姆的声音，“你可得再努力些。”

**4**

大教堂二层的石板地依旧冰冷，谢伊在连接梦境的提灯旁重新睁开眼睛。他缓慢地爬起来，活动了一下依旧残留着痛感的腿和腹部，不过伤口都已经消失不见。

他拿出艾琳留给他的刀，双手握持，向前奔跑，感到这才是他最习惯与舒适的状态。他知道，和先前遇到的所有敌手一样，在彻底将其击败之前，海瑟姆都会在升降机尽头的房间等着他。尽管对方是先出手的那一个，但在潜意识里，在他自己都无法回想的记忆中，他觉得与之拔刀相向是错误的，忤逆的，仿佛一种背叛。

“你很坚持，善良的猎人。”再次摆好进攻架势的时候，海瑟姆说，长剑的蓄力一斩仿佛连空气一起劈开。但双刀的动作更快，惊险地掠过剑锋，从侧面袭击，赶在他收招的时机在袍子上划出血痕。比起长期研习奥术的圣歌团，猎人显然更擅长凭借攻速优势穷追猛打。然而海瑟姆的还击毫不手软，一个小型召唤术直接将企图近身的对手掀翻出去。还没等他爬起来，剑刃再次逼近眼前。

“你看到的东西太少了，才甘愿接受梦境的指引。”海瑟姆说。

在极为短暂的进攻间隙，谢伊往前垫步，在双刀斩进血肉的瞬间飞快地跳开，尽管令人心焦的疑虑依旧萦绕在他脑中。他只知道那些尝试联系与利用古神的人最后都疯了，血月只会让情况更糟。这些事情终将酿成灾祸。

现在，决斗场上人类的血和古神的血混在一起，那些触手的残肢还留在地上，在他踩上去的时候像依然活着一样扭动。失血令海瑟姆的动作变得迟缓。他略微退后，似乎准备再次施放奥术。猎人跳起来，举起双臂，将双刀同时重劈下去。

他本可以成功的，如果不是海瑟姆恰好抬头看了他一眼的话。这听上去既滑稽又不合理，哪怕只有一瞬，他也不可能从一个蒙着眼睛的敌人的脸上看到和自己一样的困惑和感伤。

然而一瞬也仅仅是一瞬，谢伊的错误在于根深蒂固的天真。他的手臂甚至还没松懈下来，整个人就被召唤术的冲击劈回地面，紧接着便是寒冷的剑刃刺穿肺部又刺入心脏。这次他的对手甚至不必费心扯出他的内脏。

他又在提灯旁醒来了数次，每次都带着上一次死亡时虚幻的痛感。它们暧昧不清又拖泥带水，就像那些被遗忘在梦境彼端的身份与记忆。他本可以就此放弃，而且应当放弃。他真正的任务是去月之梦魇将这个疯狂的猎杀之夜彻底终结，而不是在这里同一个圣歌团的遗族纠缠不休。

可是，一种莫名的焦躁支配着他，促使他一遍又一遍地走出升降梯，手持慈悲之刃直面那个捉摸不透的对手。他不知道这份焦躁是来自艾琳最后的话语，蓝石英武器狩猎同类的本能，抑或更为遥远的事物的呼唤。

“你忠诚又高效，不愧是猎人中的猎人。”海瑟姆说。数度死亡之后，谢伊终于看熟了他的一招一式，谨慎地绕着他持剑的一侧行走，在任何能够抓住的间隙冲上去用极快的速度攻击然后脱离。那些刀口并不深，但足以逐步削弱对手的体力。海瑟姆许久没有使用长剑劈砍就是证明。只要躲开那些奥术，时间迟早会替他完成工作。

“但当你知道得够多，就会厌倦这个梦境的囚笼，厌倦你被指定的角色。”海瑟姆继续道，提着剑缓步向猎人走去，“走上我这种道路是很自然的事。”

“有人告诉我保持无知是一种美德。”谢伊回应。

海瑟姆轻轻颔首，像之前那样陷入了短暂的思考。“也许他是对的。”他说。

差不多是了结的时候了。谢伊想。在海瑟姆抬手的那一刻，他近乎鲁莽地正面冲了上去，将双刀重新并成一把，全力刺进对方的胸口，锐利的刀锋几乎直接将人刺穿。

有几秒钟，谢伊感到海瑟姆的指尖陷进他的胳膊，隔着厚实的皮革制服抓得他疼痛不已。然后那份力道忽然松脱了。

“噢，谢伊，”海瑟姆说，声音轻柔，“你总能在原来的地方找到我。”然后，像其他被狩猎的人类那样，他消散无踪。只有长剑掉在地上，在空旷的拱形殿堂中发出令人战栗的回响。

谢伊晃了一下，重新站稳脚跟。手中蓝石英的刀刃还在往下滴落冰冷粘稠的血液。他低头盯着那些血迹，不能理解它的含义，就像他不能理解在这个疯狂的梦境中崩溃着的所有事物，也不能理解那些来自梦境彼端的模糊感召。

于是他转身离去，准备继续完成自己作为猎人的任务。如果古神心怀怜悯，打算授予谦卑的无知之人奖赏，也许他终会得知什么才是真正的原来的地方。

Fin

2020-12

**Author's Note:**

> （1）另一把是格曼手中的葬仪之刃，为完成任务后选择离开梦境的猎人介错。  
> （2）即为狂人的知识，使用可获得灵视。  
> （3）深海符文的作用是增加狂乱抗性，这里顺便用了竟然还挺符合设定。  
> （4）血源本篇剧情中，唯一一次与圣歌团成员交手是在拜伦维斯召唤血月的时候。所以先前鳕鱼不认识那身袍子。


End file.
